This specification relates to information security.
Face detection technology can be used to detect the presence and location of human faces in digital media. Various techniques can be used to detect the faces in the digital media. The digital media can be gathered by various devices, such as cameras or video recorders. The digital media can be processed off line or in real time in order to detect the human faces.